


Good Boy

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Happy Sex, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Puppy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompt: "Kevin/sub!sam + pet play"</p><p>That's basically... all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the cliche title, I can't title things to save my life :-(
> 
> This is my first time ever writing this kink so please be nice!

“Heel, Sam.”

Kevin didn’t get it at first. When Sam initially brought it up, blushing and shuffling his feet and fiddling with his hands and absolutely refusing to look Kevin in the eye, Kevin didn’t really know what to say. Hell, he’d been a virgin up until he met Sam, so how was he supposed to know puppy-play was even a _thing_ that people _did_? He’d had to take a few days to think about it, during which Sam was oddly withdrawn and stiff around him, like he was bracing himself, just waiting for the blow.

And then Kevin had come home carrying a thick leather collar threaded through a gleaming tag with _SAM_ engraved on it, and everything fell into place.

On hearing the command, Sam leapt up from his sitting position by the bedroom door and bounded over to where Kevin was perched on the edge of Sam’s bed, leaping up at him excitedly, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Kevin had kept him sitting for the best part of an hour, quivering with the effort of remaining still under Kevin’s order of _Stay, Sam_ as Kevin lounged on the bed and flicked idly through a magazine.

Now, he rolled that magazine up and swatted Sam on the nose with it, frowning sternly. “ _No._ Down, boy. Did I say you could jump up?”

Sam’s face fell and he hung his head, letting out a realistic whine as he dropped back on his haunches at Kevin’s feet. After a second or two, he shuffled forward enough to butt his head against Kevin’s knee, eyes still on the floor.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes fondly, ruffling Sam’s hair and murmuring, “S’okay, I know you were just excited.” Sam’s eyes lit up and he immediately lifted his head and licked happily at Kevin’s hand, Kevin chuckling above him and scritching behind his ears. “Alright, alright,” Kevin laughed, petting his hair and smiling down at him.

Sam gazed up at him adoringly, a smile toying at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in closer, nosing further up his thigh until he was nuzzling his crotch. After a moment or two of letting him, eyes fluttering closed, Kevin gently pushed him backwards. Sam yipped in disappointment, pulling out his best puppy eyes.

“You think you’ve been a good little pup today, Sam?”

Sam barked a little louder, wiggling his hips as he panted up at Kevin so that the furry tail plugged securely into his ass wagged convincingly. Between his spread knees, Kevin could see his hard cock twitching as the plug moved inside him, jutting unashamedly upwards. God, Kevin loved how _into_ this Sam got, how he hung on every word from Kevin’s mouth and completely lost his human self in their play.

“I think so too. You sat over there real still for me, didn’t you?” he murmured softly, and Sam barked again, his voice coming out a little hoarser this time as the tail wagged and wagged. “Think you deserve a reward?” got Kevin an excited yip and a broad lick across his chin as Sam jumped up at him once more, panting eagerly and pawing at him with hands balled obediently into blunt fists. They’d tried mittens, real furry puppy paws, but Sam liked it better when he had more control over how restrained his hands were, and Kevin wasn’t one to argue.

“Turn around, boy, lemme see that pretty tail of yours,” Kevin ordered softly, and Sam stifled an all-too-human whimper as he did as he was told, dropping down to his hands and knees and turning around, dropping down to his elbows to stick his ass further into the air, his face flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

“Oh, yeah, that looks real good…” Kevin muttered, unzipping his jeans with a blatant sound and taking his cock out, stroking slowly over his hard shaft as he appreciatively watched Sam wagging that obscene tail for him. He reached out to smooth a hand over the cheek of Sam’s ass, giving him a playful smack that made him jerk in surprise and muffle a gasp. “You’re such a pretty puppy, Sam. I love this perfect little puppy ass,” he murmured, taking hold of the base of the plug and pulling on it gently, just enough to stretch Sam around the widest part and listen to his whines before letting it sink back inside him.

Sam squirmed impatiently, whining almost constantly and rubbing the side of his face against the carpet as he wriggled his hips and shifted his weight. Kevin could see the desperation written into every tense line of muscle in his toned body.

“You really want a reward, boy?” he asked, and Sam looked over his shoulder and barked, an urgent glint to his eyes.

Kevin smiled knowingly.

“Alright, then. Beg for it.”

Sam swallowed audibly and hesitated, and Kevin gave him another – harder – smack to his ass.

“Only good puppies who ask nicely get to come, Sam. Beg.”

Barely suppressing a shudder, Sam crawled around to face Kevin, glancing up at him before rising up on his knees, holding his paws up to his chest, bent at the wrist in his best begging pose. He gazed imploringly at Kevin, letting out a little _ruff_ under his breath and licking his lips in anticipation. Kevin let his eyes roam over him approvingly. His collar stood out in a gorgeously stark contrast against his glistening skin, strong leather fitting perfectly around his throat, and his cock was a dark red and rock hard, leaking copiously from the tip.

Kevin grinned at him, grabbing his cock without warning and stroking it languidly, twisting his fist and spreading Sam’s slickness all over his shaft. Sam’s breath caught and came out in a whine, and Kevin laughed softly. “Got a nice, big, perfect cock, too, don’tcha? Love _this_ too, Sam, love every goddamn inch of you. My perfect pup,” he murmured, and Sam flushed harder, trembling on his knees. “You are _such_ a good boy, Sam. So good for me, and you’re all mine,” Kevin said, jacking him hard and fast and rubbing his thumb over his slit and pulling out every single trick he knew to make Sam fall apart.

Sam’s puppy whines grew louder and more desperate, high-pitched noises breaking in his throat as he fell forward against Kevin, humping urgently into his hand. Kevin took his weight easily, let him paw at his shirt and pepper his neck with messy, broad licks and pant into his ear as Kevin took him to pieces.

It didn’t take long for Sam to come, messy and shuddering, letting out a quiet gasp of Kevin’s name which Kevin would usually reprimand him for – but this time, he let it slide, only petted his back soothingly and shushed him as he came down.

As soon as Sam recovered, he yipped wearily but contentedly, and Kevin let him push him backwards onto the bed, covering his face with thankful licks. After a minute or two, Sam began to move down his body, nosing at Kevin’s still-hard cock and lapping eagerly at the head, whining as he looked up at him.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathed with a laugh as his head fell back against the mattress, hands petting shakily through Sam’s hair. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
